Taking Care of Aichi
by Brave orange blossom
Summary: A few days after Legion Mate ends and Aichi is back, Kai goes to Card Capital wanting to see Aichi and return the Royal Paladin deck. When Aichi isn't there, he wonders what happened. After finding out Aichi is sick, Kai goes to take care of him. No spoilers. Kaichi. Kaiai. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Cardfight! Vanguard

**Author Notes: **No spoilers. Set a few days after getting Aichi back. Slight mention of VoidAichi and him using Link Joker. Sorry about the title. Really need to work on naming my stories better. Oneshot.

I hope you enjoy it!

**Pairing: **Aichi x Kai (Kaiai/Kaichi)

**Taking Care of Aichi**

Kai Toshiki glanced down at the Royal Paladin deck in its deck case that he held in his hands. Ever since Sendou Aichi had returned, he had been meaning to return the deck to the other boy. While Aichi had never played with it due to the circumstances, the brunet knew that this deck belonged to Aichi. A deck with Blaster Blade in it belonged to Aichi. It has been like that ever since Kai gave the smaller boy Blaster Blade when they were younger.

The brunet got up from his park bench, slipped the deck case into his pocket and started walking in the direction that would lead him to Card Capital. He was currently wearing a blue long sleeved v neck shirt that was tucked in and had its sleeves rolled up almost to his elbows, an open crimson vest over it that stopped to a little over his waist, gray pants, a black belt and brown boots that reached mid-calf. He would make sure to return the Royal Paladin deck to Aichi today. As he walked, he remembered that this would be the first time in a while that the blue haired boy would actually be there. The brunet didn't have to worry about searching for him anymore. Aichi was home!

His pace sped up a little anxious to see the boy that he had been searching desperately for these past several months. A few minutes later, he arrived at Card Capital. He walked inside the shop with his normal blank mask on his face.

"Welcome," Tokura Misaki said turning to look at him. She was currently wearing a light green long sleeved v neck shirt that was tucked in and stopped right after her elbows. The shirt had holes just after her shoulders exposing the skin there. She was wearing her key around her neck like normal, a navy blue open vest over her shirt that stopped just below her chest, a black belt that had an x buckle on it, white shorts and purple boots that reached mid-calf. She was standing off to the side of a Standing Fight Table watching the fight that was going on between Ishida Naoki and Katsuragi Kamui.

Kai glanced around the shop hoping to find the blue haired boy. His mask remained in place not letting anybody know what he was thinking but just barely there under the mask was a hint of desperation. The brunet needed to see Aichi with his own eyes. So he could finally tell himself that things were back to normal and that Aichi wouldn't leave again. Wouldn't leave him alone again. He had dreams like this before after all. Dreams where everything appeared normal, sometimes even Aichi showed up in them with that smile that Kai loved and then the dream would change as if it were mocking the brunet for forgetting the current situation even while sleeping. Rarely did he have a good dream and when he did, he would wake up in a good mood. That good mood would go away when his mind no longer groggy from sleep remembered that Aichi was gone.

Kai forced himself back to the present noticing that the person he had been looking for wasn't there. Immediately a bad feeling went through his body. Aichi wasn't there. Maybe the smaller boy was coming later? He told himself not to think so negatively and made himself walk over to where his other friends were. Naoki and Kamui were still fighting each other. Misaki and Miwa Taishi were standing off to the side watching the fight with smiles on their faces.

Kamui, Naoki and Miwa looked over at him as he approached. Kamui nodded to him as a greeting then turned back to the fight. He was currently wearing a long sleeved shirt that was mainly red but had crimson around the collar and crimson sleeves. He was wearing an orange short sleeved hooded jacket over the tucked in shirt that was open and had black stripes extending from his collar to the end of the short sleeves that circled around the bottom on each side. His jacket stopped a few inches past his waist. He was also wearing a black belt, blue pants and red boots that stopped a few inches above his ankles.

"Yo Kai! I didn't think you would show up," Miwa said smiling at him. He was currently wearing a white hooded long sleeved jacket that was buttoned up except for the bottom revealing the purple shirt tucked in underneath. The jacket had red stripes extending from his collar all the way down to the end of the sleeves on each side and two red rectangular buttons on the front near the top of the jacket. His jacket stopped a few inches past his waist. He was also wearing gray pants and purple shoes.

"Kai! As soon as I'm finished with Kamui, I'm fighting you next! Got that?" Naoki said. Like always, that passion of his was in his voice. He was currently wearing a white and pink shirt that extended past his waist a little, a dog tag around his neck and an open orange jacket over his shirt that stopped at his waist and had its collar popped up. He was also wearing light blue pants and brown shoes.

The brunet didn't respond and Naoki turned back to his fight looking determined. Kai didn't want to bring up Aichi as lately he kept on getting knowing and scrutinizing looks from the others but he wanted to know where he was and if he was coming today.

"Aichi hasn't come by yet. We don't know if he is going to come here today or not. My guess is that he would but he hasn't arrived yet," Miwa said looking at Kai with a knowing smile on his face.

Kai nodded feeling a little better and feeling annoyed that the blond had read his mind. That hint of desperation that was barely under his mask was still there though.

ZZZ

Kai ended up staying the whole afternoon at Card Capital waiting to see if Aichi would show up. He even fought his friends a few times as he waited. But Aichi never showed up.

"Cheer up Kai. I'm sure Aichi was just busy with schoolwork or something. He'll show up tomorrow," Miwa said clapping the brunet on the back with one hand at closing time.

Kai nodded feeling annoyed that the blond had read his mind once again. He hoped the blond was right and that he would finally get to see the boy he was desperate to see once more. He didn't know what he would do if he found out Aichi had disappeared after he finally got him back.

The next day after school, Kai headed to Card Capital with Miwa in tow. The brunet wanted to see if Aichi was there or not. The door to Card Capital slid open and they walked in. "Good afternoon," Miwa called out as they entered.

Misaki looked over at them from behind the front counter. "Welcome."

Kai glanced around the shop and just like the day before he couldn't find Aichi. His brow furrowed a little wondering where the smaller boy was. He sat down at a table near the back of the store with Miwa following suit. He wanted to go and take a nap at his park bench but then there was the chance that he might miss Aichi if he decided to show up so he stayed where he was.

A few minutes later, Naoki walked inside. He glanced around until he saw Kai and Miwa and made his way over to them. "Hey guys," He said with a grin on his face.

Kai and Miwa looked over to Naoki surprised that he was alone. "Why are you alone? Where is Aichi?" Miwa asked confused.

"He wasn't at school. I tried calling his cell phone number but I only got voicemail," Naoki said sitting down next to Miwa.

"You don't think something happened, do you?" A new voice asked concerned.

They looked over seeing Kamui standing by their table.

"I don't think there is anything wrong. He just returned not too long ago right? Even though everything is back to normal with Aichi's existence, technically he missed a lot of school. I wouldn't be surprised if he has been busy studying these past few days," Miwa said.

"I hope you are right," Kamui said frowning worriedly. "Even if he was studying, Aichi-oniisan should've been at school right? It doesn't make sense to skip."

"Well…that is true. Maybe there is something wrong," Miwa said shooting a quick worried look at Kai.

"…You guys are worrying too much. I'm sure Aichi is fine," Kai spoke up his normal mask on his face.

"Says the person who is worried the most and desperate to see him," Miwa muttered under his breath making Naoki and Kamui snicker.

Kai ignored that and closed his eyes. He stayed the whole afternoon at Card Capital waiting for Aichi to show up but the blue haired boy never did.

The next day, Kai entered Card Capital with his casual clothes on since it was the weekend. He glanced around for Aichi.

"Don't bother. He isn't here again," Miwa said instead of a greeting walking over to him.

"…What?" Kai looked at Miwa wondering if the blond noticed.

"Aichi. He isn't here again," Miwa replied.

So the blond did notice. Damn it. "…Where is he?" Kai said.

"Don't ask me. That is what we want to know as well," Miwa said gesturing to Kamui, Naoki and Misaki as he spoke.

The door slid open behind them making everybody look at the door hopefully. Naoki, Misaki and Miwa's face dropped as Sendou Emi walked inside with her casual outfit on. Kamui's eyes lit up at the sight of Emi, Kai looking away once he saw it wasn't Aichi.

Emi was carrying a plastic grocery bag in her hands and walked up to them smiling. "Good afternoon."

"Good afternoon, Emi-chan. Where is Aichi?" Miwa asked curiously.

"Aichi?" Emi blinked at the name. Kai had a horrible feeling that maybe Emi didn't remember still or Aichi had disappeared once more. "Aichi is at home." Kai felt relief course through him at her words glad that the smaller boy was still in the same city. He didn't let it show on his face though.

"Why is Aichi-oniisan at home, Emi-san? Is something wrong?" Kamui asked concerned.

A sad expression came onto Emi's face. "Aichi is sick. A few days ago, he was planning on coming here to see you all when he suddenly collapsed worrying Okaa-san and I," She said looking worried. Noticing the worried looks she hurriedly said, "He should be resting in bed right now. His fever went down a little but he is still shivering badly and he says his throat hurts."

Kai's eyes narrowed at her words. Resting? Aichi had rested enough due to the slumber he was in. Why was this happening to him when he just got back?

"Okaa-san isn't at home right now. Aichi told me not to worry about him and go hang out with Mai-chan but I'm worried about him. I can't just leave him alone when he is sick," Emi frowned.

"Then I've got an idea. One of us should go and check up on Aichi," Miwa said grinning mischievously.

Emi nodded not noticing Miwa's mischievous grin. "That sounds good. I'm sure Aichi wouldn't mind if I'm away from him for a couple of hours. He won't be alone either which makes me happy."

"But who is going to go?" Naoki asked. "Anybody want to volunteer?"

They all glanced at each other silently waiting to see if somebody would speak up. Seeing that nobody was speaking up, Miwa cleared his throat. "I think Kai should go."

Kai's eyes widened a little at that. "…What?"

"I agree," Misaki said smiling at Kai.

"I agree," Kamui and Naoki said together.

Emi walked over to Kai smiling at him. "Kai-san, is that okay with you?"

Kai wanted to refuse and ask why they picked him to go but the thought of seeing Aichi (albeit in a sick state) made him nod silently. He had to see Aichi with his own eyes no matter what. He had been silently craving the blue haired boy's presence ever since he had disappeared. He should've expected that this was what Miwa was up to. Miwa with a mischievous grin on his face never meant anything good. He shot a quick glare at the blond making the blond flinch then start whistling innocently while looking away from him.

"I'm glad! Here Kai-san. This is some stuff that I bought that should help," Emi said offering the plastic grocery bag that she had been holding. "Also, here is Aichi's house key. You will need it to get in our house." She took out a key from her pocket offering that to Kai as well.

Kai nodded at the girl taking the bag in one hand and taking the key with his other. He put the key into his pocket so that he wouldn't accidentally drop it somewhere.

Emi borrowed a pen from Misaki and drew a mini map on a piece of paper. She turned back to face Kai when she was finished. "This is the map to our house. Thank you very much for doing this, Kai-san!" She smiled at him and offered the piece of paper.

Kai took the piece of paper and looked it over. Emi's map was really small and neat and told Kai how to get there easily. He noticed that Aichi lived in the same direction as him. He started walking intending on leaving right away but paused at the front counter.

"Kai?" Naoki asked confused.

"…Don't worry. I'll take good care of Aichi," Kai said turning around to smile at Emi.

Emi's eyes widened at the smile. It was her first time seeing Kai smile like that. She smiled back at him. "Yes! I'll leave it up to you!"

Unable to resist a quick wisecrack before the brunet left, Miwa said with a mischievous grin on his face; "Don't jump Aichi now, Kai. He is sick so jumping him when he has lowered defenses and reaction time isn't fair. Since Aichi has a fever he probably won't remember what you did to him and I know you don't want that."

Kai glared at Miwa once more. Misaki hit the blond on top of his head with a fist making the blond cry out in pain. Naoki and Kamui snickered and Emi looked on confused.

"Ouch! Why did you hit me?" Miwa cried bringing both hands up to the spot that hurt. He pouted at Misaki who glared at him. He flinched out of fear inching away from her and looked at Kai who was still glaring venomously at him. He chuckled nervously at the two people who were glaring venomously at him. He grinned mischievously once more seemingly over his fear. "Aichi is sick, Kai. You should focus on taking care of him instead of trying to _make up _for the time you lost."

Misaki hit the blond on top of his head with a fist once more making the blond cry out in pain. Naoki and Kamui shook their heads exasperated at Miwa as Emi still looked confused.

"Do you want an early death?" Misaki glared murderously at the blond. "I'm sure Kai would help me."

Miwa shivered seeing Misaki and Kai glaring murderously at him. "I meant that in the innocent way. Not the other way," He raised his hands in a placating gesture trying to defend himself.

"Kai jumping Aichi was meant in the other way. I see," Misaki said icily.

Miwa gulped nervously realizing too late that he wasn't helping himself at all. He had just made things worse. "I-It was just a joke!" He cried out stepping away from Misaki as he talked.

Kai shook his head and started walking away leaving Miwa to the fury of Misaki.

"Oi Kai! Don't walk away! Come back!" Miwa pleaded desperately looking at the brunet who was about to leave. He looked back at Misaki and yelped out of fear as Misaki stepped up to him. He ran away from her and Misaki chased him telling him not to run in the store.

Kai walked out of the shop after making sure he had everything he had received from Emi. He turned in the direction that would lead him home and continued walking ignoring Miwa's cries for help and of pain behind him as the door slid open once more.

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

Kai looked down at the map Emi gave him then looked up. He had arrived at Aichi's house. He put the paper into his pocket then walked up to the door. He took out the key, inserted it into the lock and turned it opening the door. The brunet opened the door and walked inside the house. "I'm sorry for intruding. Please excuse me," He murmured out of custom and pleasantry closing the door behind him and taking off his shoes at the entranceway.

After putting on the guest slippers, Kai walked upstairs where he guessed Aichi's bedroom was. He looked around scrutinizing each door on the second floor wondering which one was Aichi's. He noticed a door that was slightly ajar and normally he would ignore it as he didn't want to be nosy in somebody else's house but something was pulling him in that direction. Opening the door, his eyes widened a little as he spotted the blue haired boy he was looking for sleeping in bed.

"Aichi," Kai murmured silently closing the door behind him and walking up to the boy lying in bed. He noticed a chair beside Aichi's bed and sat down in it setting down the plastic grocery bag gently on the ground beside him so as not to make as much noise.

Aichi moaned in his sleep moving around in bed. Kai wasn't surprised the smaller boy was having problems sleeping. He was sick and fever induced dreams were usually bad. They had just gone through another dangerous situation so he wouldn't be surprised if the smaller boy had nightmares of what happened.

Kai's green eyes took in Aichi's form desperately. It was stupid but he had feared Aichi had disappeared from his life again. This time for good. He was relieved that wasn't the case. He moved in closer and sat on the bed next to Aichi wiping off the sweat on the other's forehead with a damp cloth, moved the other's bangs so they weren't in the way and kissed him on the forehead. Aichi moaned once more leaning into Kai's comforting touch moving in his sleep to get closer as if he knew Kai was there. Kai kissed Aichi on the forehead once more before moving to the other's flushed cheeks and placing a kiss on each of those as well. "Aichi," Kai murmured kissing his cheek and before he could stop himself was leaning in to kiss the other's lips.

"Kai-kun…"

Kai's eyes widened at his name coming from Aichi's mouth immediately moving away from him making the blue haired boy moan at the loss of the warmth. What was he doing? He couldn't believe he had almost kissed Aichi on the lips. He noticed that Aichi's sweat came back and walked out of the room silently so he didn't wake the other boy. He walked back downstairs looking around the house for the kitchen. Upon reaching it, he looked in the cabinets for a good bowl to use. After finding one, he filled it up with cold water and ice cubes. He carefully walked upstairs with the bowl not wanting to spill any water.

Aichi was where he had left him still shivering badly while sleeping in bed. He dipped the cloth in the water squeezing out most of the water and started wiping the sweat off of the other's forehead, face and neck. The blue haired boy moaned at the temperature of the cloth. Kai dipped the cloth once more squeezing out most of the water then laid the cloth on top of the boy's forehead.

Aichi moaned his eyes fluttering behind his eyelids as he started waking up.

"Aichi."

As if he had heard Kai calling his name, Aichi's eyes opened revealing hazy blue orbs. "K-Kai-kun?" He called out getting up. His voice was hoarse and rough from not using it.

Kai's eyes widened a little. Did Aichi realize he was there or was it because of the fever? "I'm here, Aichi," He said sitting down on the bed. He watched Aichi close his eyes and hold his head in pain from getting up suddenly. The smaller boy grabbed the cloth that was on his forehead and placed it beside him. "…You should lie back down."

Aichi's eyes opened widening once they had spotted the brunet. "Kai-kun. You are here."

Kai's eyes softened a little letting a smile come onto his face as he gazed upon the boy that meant so much to him. "Ah. I'm here." He didn't want to ruin the moment but Aichi's throat sounded painful. He grabbed a glass of water that he had gotten earlier and offered it to the smaller boy. "It is water," He said answering the unspoken question.

Aichi nodded moving to take the glass with both of his shaking hands. Kai observed the other's shaking and gently pushed his hands down. Blue eyes looked at him confused.

"I'll hold the glass. You drink," Kai said making the other boy nod obediently and move closer to him. Aichi opened his mouth as the brunet placed the glass to his lips. He slowly tipped the glass letting the smaller boy drink the water. He watched Aichi drink the water on the alert for a sign to let him know if this was okay or if Aichi was done. A few seconds later, Aichi finished the glass and Kai set it aside so it wouldn't get knocked over. He turned back to face Aichi eyes widening a little surprised at how close the other boy was to him.

Aichi giggled softly. His giggling made Kai remember a few days ago when he had fought Void Aichi. Void had taken over Aichi's body like it had done to Tatsunagi Takuto. Except back then, the blue haired boy's giggling wasn't cute or in his normal voice. His giggling had been more sinister and had sent chills down Kai's body when he heard it. He forced himself back to the present blinking at the giggling boy in front of him.

Aichi giggled once more an apologetic smile coming onto his face. "I'm sorry, Kai-kun. You just looked so cute I couldn't help but giggle. I surprised you, right?"

Kai's eyes looked off to the side nodding silently. Cute didn't describe him at all. Aichi was cute. Not him.

"Kai-kun?"

Green eyes went back to looking at Aichi at his voice. "…What is it?"

"I'm cold. Where am I? Not…"Aichi's voice trailed off wrapping his arms around himself. "N-Not _there_, right?" His tone was afraid and if he hadn't been shaking violently already, he probably would've shivered out of fright.

Kai didn't have to ask to know where _there _was. "You are at home, Aichi. You are sick and need your rest," He spoke in a soothing tone trying to convince Aichi to lie back down. He closed his eyes as he tried to control himself. Just hearing the fright and vulnerability in Aichi's voice made him want to envelop the younger boy into his arms. Why did the younger boy have to suffer so much recently?

"Home? Kai-kun is with me?" Aichi scooted closer raising his arms to grab onto Kai's blue shirt with trembling hands.

The brunet opened his eyes in surprise at feeling the other boy grab onto his shirt. He groaned inwardly. He was nearing his limit but he didn't want to do anything that would mess up his relationship with the other boy. "…Ah. You are home. I'm here with you." He forced himself not to move ignoring the urge to hug the other.

Aichi nodded a smile gracing his face. "I'm glad." He let go of Kai's shirt and instead wrapped his arms around the brunet's body.

"Aichi."

The smaller boy laid his head on Kai's shoulder scooting closer so that Kai's body warmth could warm him up. "You are warm. I'm feeling sleepy," He murmured drowsily.

Kai glanced down at what Aichi was currently wearing. The smaller boy was wearing a white and blue short sleeved pajama top and blue pajama shorts. "Before you go back to sleep, do you want to try and eat something? Like broth or maybe some fruit?" His eyes narrowed as he noticed the smaller boy had his eyes closed. The smaller boy hadn't fallen asleep already had he? "…Did you hear me?" His arms reached up and pulled Aichi gently away from him.

Aichi's eyes slowly opened. He looked like he was about to fall asleep any moment. "No, I'm fine. Maybe when I wake up." His head tilted a hopeful look coming onto his face. "You'll still be here, right?"

Kai let another smile grace his face. "Ah. I'll be here when you wake up."

"I'm glad," The blue haired boy said letting a smile come onto his face. Aichi laid back down in his bed with Kai's help raising the single sheet over himself. He closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Kai watched Aichi sleep for a few minutes relieved that the smaller boy was sleeping alright. He took out his deck case and stared down at it. Several months ago, his deck case had held a Link Joker deck in it. After Aichi had managed to save him and convinced him not to disappear he had hoped he would never see Link Joker again. Several days ago, that hope was crushed with the horrible realization that Aichi was playing with a Link Joker deck. Well, Void Aichi was using it.

He snapped out of his thoughts at Aichi's moan. Glancing at a clock, he noticed that a few hours had passed and that the sun was already down. He thought it was strange Emi hadn't come by to check on her brother but didn't dwell much on it as he was more concerned about her brother at the moment. He put his deck case back into his pocket then focused on Aichi.

Aichi's sweat had returned to his forehead and face. His body started writhing around as if he was struggling to get free in his dream. "Kai-kun! Kai-kun!" He called out desperately. Tears started streaming down his cheeks as his dream continued.

Kai carefully moved closer to the other boy wincing as Aichi's fist came into contact with his cheek. Ignoring his cheek for now, the brunet began gently lowering the smaller boy's arms with his own. "…I'm here. You are only dreaming."

"Please stop! I'm sorry! Kai-kun!" Aichi sobbed in his sleep.

Kai lifted Aichi up and hugged him close to his body letting the boy's head rest on his shoulder. One arm was wrapped around Aichi's waist and his other arm went up to Aichi's head stroking the back of it. He murmured soft words to the boy he held hoping they would help.

Aichi's cries continued for a few more anxious minutes with Kai not stopping the stroking or the murmuring. He started to calm down his body not writhing around anymore. His eyes shot open looking around panicked. "K-Kai-kun…"

"I'm here, Aichi. You are home. Everything is alright," Kai murmured looking at the other boy.

Blue eyes widened at seeing Kai. Aichi hurriedly looked Kai over desperately. Kai guessed he was looking for injuries. After a few seconds, Aichi looked back up meeting Kai's green eyes. "Are you alright?" His tone while still holding a little panic was mainly filled with his concern.

Kai frowned. "I'm fine."

"B-But your injuries…"

"You were having a bad dream. I'm alright," The brunet explained patiently. His arm that was stroking the back of Aichi's head let go and started wiping away the smaller boy's tears. Not that it mattered as tears started falling down Aichi's cheeks once more.

"I-I'm so glad! I…I'm so glad you are alright, Kai-kun!" Aichi choked out wrapping his arms around Kai's body and hiding his face in the other's shoulder.

Kai's arm went back around the blue haired boy's head and started stroking the back of his head once more. "…It is alright. You are home. Everything is alright," He murmured his eyes softening a little. "Let it out, Aichi. You don't need to hold back."

Aichi who had been crying and making small noises before started sobbing loudly at Kai's words. Kai just held Aichi stroking the back of his head as the blue haired boy let his tears fall. Neither of them cared that Kai's shirt was getting wet from Aichi's tears.

A few minutes later, Aichi sniffed pulling back from Kai and wiping his tears away with his hands. "I-I'm sorry, Kai-kun."

Kai's grip around Aichi tightened a little. "Don't apologize. You have done nothing wrong."

The younger boy looked into Kai's eyes nodding. He hazily noticed Kai's eyes had softened and flushed pink at the soft gaze directed towards him. "Kai-kun."

"…What is it?"

Aichi's trembling hands gripped the front of Kai's shirt once more. "I-I have a favor to ask of you."

The older boy blinked surprised at those words. "…A favor?"

Aichi's face flushed pinker not that the older boy could tell due to Aichi's already flushed cheeks. "L-Lie down with me in my bed," He said embarrassed. At Kai's surprised look he quickly said, "Y-You don't have to if you don't want to. You don't even have to sleep. I-It is just…your presence is comforting. I feel safe with you here."

Kai looked at Aichi surprised. His eyes softened letting a smile come onto his face. "…Ah." He waited patiently as Aichi scooted over to make room. The older boy lied down in the space Aichi created lifting the single sheet on the blue haired boy's bed to cover them both. Aichi scooted back over letting his head rest on the other's bare skin just below the collarbone. Kai's eyes widened surprised at what Aichi just did. He wrapped his own arms around the smaller boy bringing him in closer. Aichi smiled sleepily at him wrapping his arms around Kai and letting out a content sigh.

"Good night, Kai-kun."

"…Ah. Good night, Aichi."

As Aichi quickly fell asleep (no doubt due to his fever and exhausted state after sobbing), Kai laid awake thinking. He knew Aichi probably wouldn't remember any of this when his fever went away. It was a sad thought. He closed his eyes. No, it was probably for the best. Aichi was only acting like this because he was sick and was having bad dreams. The normal Aichi wouldn't suddenly hug him or giggle at him. While he knew Aichi cared deeply about him, it wasn't the same as his feelings for the blue haired boy. He didn't want to lose Aichi so any attempts about letting him know how he felt about him was nonexistent at this point. It was enough that he was close friends with the boy he loved. Yet why did his heart hurt so much at that thought? He drifted off to sleep determined to act normal around Aichi when he woke up next.

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

Kai's eyes opened and immediately blinked as something blue came into his vision. He glanced down eyes widening a little as he saw that the blue came from Aichi's hair. Speaking of Aichi…The younger boy was currently curled up to him his hands gripping the front of Kai's shirt. How did he end up like this? The events from the day before came back to him quickly. Aichi's sister had shown up at Card Capital saying that Aichi had a fever. He looked down at Aichi noticing that the younger boy had a peaceful smile on his face as he slept. He was glad that the smaller boy didn't have any bad dreams throughout the night.

Kai bent his head down letting his forehead touch Aichi's forehead. He blinked. The other's temperature was normal. He let a relieved smile grace his face glad that Aichi's fever was gone. Truthfully, he didn't want to wake up Aichi. He was happy where he was. He bent his head down once more this time kissing the smaller boy on his forehead.

Aichi moaned in his sleep, eyes fluttering behind their eyelids as he started waking up. Kai jerked back wondering if he should untangle himself and get out of Aichi's bed. Aichi's eyes opened sleepily taking in Kai's form. "Why is Kai-kun in my house?" He murmured his voice thick with sleep.

That should have been Kai's cue to untangle himself from the other boy and get out of Aichi's bed but the brunet didn't move hoping Aichi would fall asleep once more and treat this as a dream. Aichi closed his eyes looking like he was about to go back to sleep. Kai's eyes widened as Aichi opened his eyes once more looking up at him.

"K-Kai-kun?" Aichi's cheeks flushed pink as he finally woke up and registered the brunet he was curled up to. "W-What are you doing in my house?" His eyes widened as he realized what they were doing and where they were. "W-Why are we like this?" His voice was full of embarrassment and confusion. Kai noticed that despite Aichi's embarrassment and confusion, Aichi didn't move away from him.

Kai had seen it coming. He knew that Aichi would forget due to his fever. It was stupid but he felt sad that Aichi had forgotten about the day before. None of that showed on his face though. "You don't remember? You collapsed at home a few days ago and have been in bed with a fever until now."

The blue haired boy's eyes widened at that. "I-I did? I don't remember that at all. I do remember Okaa-san and Emi taking care of me at one point. I also remember telling Emi not to worry about me and go hang out with Mai-chan yesterday," He frowned as he tried remembering more. "I remember dreaming of _there_ and having a bad dream with you in it."

Kai was surprised Aichi remembered that much. "…Anything else?"

Aichi made a face as he tried remembering more. "No. I can't remember. I'm sorry."

Kai sighed. "…You don't need to apologize. It isn't your fault." He started untangling himself not trusting himself to continue to hug Aichi without showing more affection.

Aichi's eyes widened as Kai started moving away. "Don't go!" He said automatically. Kai froze and the blue haired boy's cheeks flushed pink as he realized what he just said. The brunet looked down at the other boy confused. "U-Um, I mean…Don't leave my house yet. W-We need to talk."

The brunet looked at the other confused. "…Talk about what?"

"S-Something important. Um, well—"Aichi's voice got cut off by his stomach growling loudly. Kai smirked looking amused. The smaller boy's cheeks flushed pink looking away from him.

"We should get you something to eat first. Is it okay if I use your kitchen?" The older boy said moving away and standing beside the bed.

"U-Un. I-I'm sorry, Kai-kun."

"Don't apologize. Come down after you wash up," Kai said walking away not bothering to hear the other boy's answer. After a quick stop to the bathroom, he made his way into the kitchen. He took out some fruits and started preparing a fruit salad. He washed the blueberries and apple slices then placed them into a bowl. Setting that aside where it wouldn't get in the way, he cracked open some eggs and started cooking them in a frying pan on the stove. He made a few more dishes then took them out to the dining room table where Aichi was sitting there waiting for him.

The blue haired boy's head was resting on the table slumped over. His eyes were closed looking exhausted. Kai watched him breathe in and out for a few silent moments then started placing the dishes on the table. Blue eyes opened hearing the noises of dishes being placed on the table and sat up looking at the brunet. Kai went back in to the kitchen grabbing their drinks then walked out sitting in the seat across from Aichi.

After Kai set their drinks down, he looked at the younger boy. "Itadakimasu," Both boys said. Kai waited until Aichi was eating then he himself started eating as well. He had made a lot more than his normal breakfast but the smaller boy was recovering so hopefully he would eat a lot.

Aichi smiled at Kai. "This is delicious. Thank you, Kai-kun."

Kai nodded. Aichi finished eating not too long after that saying his thanks for the meal. He groaned when he was finished. "I-I can't finish all of this. I'm sorry."

The brunet shook his head. "…It is fine." He finished eating saying his thanks for the meal and started cleaning up. Aichi got up from his seat about to grab his plate. Kai grabbed his wrist making the younger boy look at him. "What are you doing?" Kai asked him.

Aichi shot a confused look at him. "…Helping you clean up? I didn't help with making breakfast so I thought—"

"You are recovering. Go sit down and rest. I don't need your help," Kai's words were harsh as he spoke to the other.

Aichi's eyes widened hurt expressed in his eyes. "U-Un. I'm sorry." Kai let go of his wrist and Aichi walked into the living room with a sad look on his face.

Kai closed his eyes. Even with his eyes closed, an image of Aichi's hurt face showed up before his mind easily. He hadn't meant to speak to him like that. Aichi had just recovered from a fever not too long ago. Kai didn't want him to push himself when the other still needed his rest. Yet for some reason his words had ended up coming out the wrong way and once _again _he had hurt Aichi. He frowned as he cleaned up the dishes.

Kai needed Aichi and that was something that rang true more than ever when Aichi was gone. He wasn't good at showing it correctly and he knew it. After washing and drying the dishes, putting plastic wrap over the top of the fruit salad and putting that in the refrigerator Kai joined the younger boy in the living room.

Aichi who thankfully wasn't looking as exhausted now looked up at the brunet. His eyes widened seeing him in the room and hastily got to his feet. Kai frowned opening his mouth to tell the other to sit back down when Aichi started speaking. "I'm sorry." Kai closed his mouth confused why the other was apologizing to him. "I know you are just looking out for me since I just recovered from a fever not too long ago. I'm sorry for not realizing that right away. I'm really sorry. Please forgive me, Kai-kun." Aichi closed his eyes and bowed to him.

The brunet's eyes widened at the bow. While it was true he was looking out for him, there was no need for the other to apologize to him. He had been in the wrong for saying it so harshly. He walked closer stopping just before Aichi. Aichi opened his eyes straightening up from his bow and his head tilted as he saw Kai before him with a strange look on his face.

"Kai-kun?"

"…I'm sorry."

Blue eyes widened at the apology surprised by it. He hadn't been expecting Kai to apologize to him. Kai really had changed when he was gone. His eyes dimmed a little at that thought. He had broken his promise to Kai.

Seeing that the younger boy wasn't going to speak, Kai continued talking. "You don't need to apologize to me. You did nothing wrong. The only one who is in the wrong…is me. I'm sorry for speaking to you like that. You didn't deserve it. Forgive me." He spoke in a sincere tone.

The younger boy's eyes widened once more at the sincere words. He shook his head quickly. "I-It is okay. I forgive you. Don't worry about it." He flashed his normal warm smile at Kai. He was tempted to cross the few steps between them and embrace the other but resisted thinking the other wouldn't appreciate it.

There it was again. Aichi was quick to forgive him no matter what he did or said to him. Why? He didn't deserve Aichi's kindness at all. He had to ignore his obsessive feelings for Aichi as he didn't deserve him. Kai had to forget about his friendship with the smaller boy convinced that all he did was hurt the other.

As if he read his mind and knew he was thinking negative thoughts about himself, Aichi crossed the few steps that separated them and embraced Kai. Kai's eyes widened a little stiffening at the contact. What…was Aichi doing? He couldn't do this to him when he was determined to forget about his friendship with him. His eyes hardened ready to hurt the smaller boy one final time. "…Get off." He silently apologized to the boy who was still embracing him. As soon as this was over, Aichi didn't need to worry about getting hurt by him ever again. The thought of never talking or seeing Aichi again was horrible but this was better than hurting him over and over again.

Aichi shook his head still hugging the older boy. Kai felt his arms tighten if possible. His eyes narrowed looking down at Aichi. "…Stop it. Now." He spoke harshly. Aichi shook his head not moving from his position. "…_Aichi._"

The blue haired boy unconsciously shivered at the harsh tone. He didn't have to look to know that Kai was upset and back to being cold around him. That tone of his made him remember bad memories of Kai under Reverse's influence. Except this time it was normal Kai acting like this around him. He didn't know what had caused his personality change but he had a bad feeling that the brunet was trying to push him away again. He didn't want that to happen and wouldn't let it, especially when they had finally reunited with each other after several months of being apart from each other. He had missed Kai a lot when he was gone.

"_Aichi_…"

"I won't let you. I'm not going to let you push me away again. I don't want that to happen and I know you don't either. I definitely won't let you," Aichi said with a determined look on his face. He pulled away from Kai just enough so he could look up and see his face. Although he had expected it, the cold look that greeted him almost made him flinch. What had happened for Kai to be acting like this again?

Aichi hadn't noticed but under Kai's cold mask was surprise. Kai couldn't say he wasn't expecting that. He knew Aichi pretty well after all. But the words the smaller boy said and the determined look that greeted him when he pulled away had surprised him. Aichi still wanted him around? Determined to see this through and not give in, Kai smirked.

Aichi gulped at the cruel smirk on the other's face. "K-Kai-kun?" He asked. A frightened look came onto his face wondering what was going through the other's mind. His arms were still around the other boy determined not to let go of him even though he was scared.

"You think you can stop me? You said that I don't want to push you away. You sound like you are trying to convince yourself of that fact. You don't truly believe that, do you?" Kai kept the cruel smirk on his face as he spoke. This time his tone sounded like he was mocking him.

"Of course I do! Kai-kun needs me just like I need Kai-kun," Aichi said ignoring the other's mocking tone. "You have me by your side. You aren't alone."

Kai chuckled darkly making Aichi's eyes widen. That was the first time he had seen him chuckle. Aichi wished he could've heard him chuckle in different circumstances. Green eyes looked down at the other boy. "I need you? That is ridiculous. I don't need you."

Aichi didn't know why Kai didn't just forcibly remove him but it made him feel hope. He had to get through to Kai no matter what. "You need someone. No matter what happens, I'll always be with you!"

Kai's eyes widened slightly at those familiar words. His eyes narrowed feeling angry. He raised his hands shoving Aichi away from him. Aichi winced as he was forcibly ripped apart from him stumbling a little to catch his balance as he was about to fall over. "You have no right to say that." Kai ignored the fact that he was being unfair and that it wasn't Aichi's fault that he broke his promise.

The blue haired boy's eyes widened at those words. His eyes dimmed a little knowing he was right. "You are right. I broke my promise to you. I'm sorry. But—"

"You think an apology will fix things? I don't need you. I don't need anybody!" Kai glared at him.

Ignoring his instincts that said to stay away from the older boy, Aichi walked back over about to wrap his arms around the other once more. Kai's eyes widened a little. He shoved Aichi away this time harder. The blue haired boy winced falling luckily against the couch behind him. He stayed where he was looking up at Kai sadly. "Kai-kun. Don't say that. You need someone. Let me help you."

The brunet growled inwardly marveling and not liking Aichi's kindness towards him. Why couldn't the smaller boy see that he didn't deserve his promise much less his kindness? He had hurt Aichi enough. It was time to land the finishing blow then he had to disappear—

— From Aichi's life forever.

Aichi's frightened look came back onto his face at the brunet's growl. The other boy didn't say anything yet why did he feel so scared? He couldn't let his fear take over him though. If he did, Kai would definitely walk out of his life and he didn't want that. At this point, he didn't even care if his feelings for Kai were reciprocated or not. He just didn't want him to walk away from him. He got up from the couch walking over to the older boy once more.

Kai glared at him. "Stay away! Why can't you understand that I don't like you?"

Aichi stopped walking his eyes wide at the other's words. "Y-You…are lying, right?" Kai didn't answer making him feel more anxious. "Y-You are lying, right? We are friends. You care about me. W-Wasn't that why you wanted to find me when I was missing?" The older boy still remained silent even as Aichi's voice started shaking. Aichi took a deep breath then slowly let it out trying to compose himself. "Please answer me! Kai-kun!"

Kai chuckled darkly once more the cruel smirk from earlier coming back onto his face. "I've been telling the truth this whole time. You just don't want to accept it."

"That isn't true! I know you care about me. _I know it_! Why are you acting like this?"

"…Why? Have you ever thought that maybe your presence bothers me? That I never cared about you in the first place?" It hurt Kai to say these words that he didn't mean but he had to say them. This was the last time he was going to hurt Aichi so he might as well try to hurt him enough so that he didn't try to chase after him.

"N-No…" Aichi said shakily. His body started trembling as he spoke. Kai was lying wasn't he? They were friends…weren't they? He could feel himself giving in and believing the brunet's untruthful words. He took a few steps backward not wanting to believe what was going on. His feet bumped into the couch setting him off balance and making him sit down. "P-Please. K-Kai-kun…"

"We were never friends in the first place, Sendou Aichi," Kai said landing the finishing blow. He walked away disgusted with himself at how he treated the smaller boy and how he couldn't watch the other's reaction. Before Aichi could recover, he walked to the entranceway. He took off his guest slippers, put on his boots and walked out of the other's house.

Aichi sat on the couch looking shocked mouth open as he tried understanding what was going on. He…He was losing Kai. He couldn't let that happen. A determined look came back onto his face and he stood up. He raised a hand to his head wincing as his vision spun for a few moments. He looked around frowning worriedly as he couldn't find the brunet. Was it possible Kai had already left the house? He ran out of the living room and into the entranceway a shocked look on his face as he saw Kai's boots were missing.

Aichi hurriedly put on his shoes and after locking the front door walked out of the front gate. He looked around trying to find the brunet but he was nowhere in sight. He frowned. How could Kai get away so fast? He started jogging hoping the brunet was at Card Capital.

The blue haired boy stopped jogging and bent over gasping for breath as he arrived at Card Capital several minutes later. He walked inside the shop shivering as he did so.

"Welcome," Misaki said not looking up from her book.

"Aichi?" Miwa and Naoki walked up to the blue haired boy. Misaki looked up from her book eyes widening as she saw that it was Aichi who entered the shop.

"Aichi-oniisan!" Kamui ran over to him from his spot by the Standing Fight Tables.

Aichi winced feeling dizzy once more. "Kai-kun. Is Kai-kun here?"

The four of them looked at him confused. "Kai? He isn't here right now. Wasn't he with you? Are you alright now?" Miwa asked.

Aichi nodded wincing as the pain in his head got worse. "Yes, I'm fine. I'm looking for Kai-kun right now." His friends watched as his body started shivering.

"In that outfit?" Naoki asked confused.

Aichi glanced down surprised to see that he was still wearing his pajamas. "It is important. I-I need to speak to him." His eyes closed as he raised a hand to his head.

"Are you sure you are alright? You look unsteady," Misaki said getting up from her seat and walking over to where the others were.

"Onii-san. Maybe you should go home and rest some more," Kamui said looking at him concerned.

The blue haired boy's eyes opened. "I can do that later. I have to find Kai-kun right now," He said turning around to exit the shop. His eyes closed as he started falling forward exhausted from using up the remainder of his energy. He couldn't hear his friends' worried voices nor remember if he had hit the ground. "Kai-kun…" He murmured the darkness finally taking him.

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**Author Notes: **Already working on a sequel to this so don't worry. If you have time, please review! I would love to know what you thought of my story.

See you next time!


End file.
